


ART for: I'm Ready To Die Holding Your Hand (The Last Of Us)

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [69]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: TBA
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Cassandra's Art For: [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394996
Kudos: 6
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	ART for: I'm Ready To Die Holding Your Hand (The Last Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingerprintbruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/gifts).



Here is the art I created for the story.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ksktace.jpg)


End file.
